Una Historia en Konoha
by ImaginationEmpire
Summary: Nota del Autor: Bueno gente, aquí ImaginationEmpire, un nuevo usuario dispuesto a entretener con relatos a la vez cómicos y picantes de algunas de las mejores series o anime que seguramente conocen. Si aprecian mi trabajo, por favor haganme saber su gratitud a travez de los comentarios, asi se si subir mas capítulos de una misma historia, u otras. Saludos.


Como primer relato, sera de Naruto, un tema fácil para iniciar, espero lo disfruten.

Despues de una dura seción de entrenamiento, Sakura estaba en su habitación, dispuesta a dormir una larga y merecida siesta. Se quitó sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnuda y se acostó, arropándose con las sabanas. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, su mirada se fijó sobre el retrato que tenía del grupo que Ella, Naruto y Sasuke habian conformado. Se sentó y lo tomó mirándolo con recuerdos. Habia pasado largo tiempo desde que Sasuke habia abandonado la aldea, y ella aún no habia podido superar la pérdida de su primer amor.

En eso estaba, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

_Quien es?

_Ehh..yo...Naruto.

( Que rayos... ) _ un momento!

Sakura, como no le daba tiempo a vestirse, optó por taparse con una bata rosada que Ten-Ten le habia regalado hace tiempo, asegurándose de abrocharla y atarla muy bien antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió, Naruto estaba haciendo boberias con unas bolitas de vidrio coloridas. En cuanto la vio, las guardo en el bolsillo de su campera.

_Que sucede, Naruto? Sabes que hora es?

_Hola Sakura, es que estaba por aquí...y bueno, pense...bueno...puedo pasar un momento? Es algo largo, y no tengo ganas de seguir de pié.

Sakura con un suspiro de resignación, se apartó del paso para que Naruto pudiera entrar. Cerró la puerta, y señalo a Naruto que se sentara en su cama, ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

_Bueno, estas aquí, que nece...que necesi...tas... - Sakura se dio cuenta de que su ropa interior estaba a plena vista justo a los pies de Naruto, suerte para ella que el no la vio -

_Te sientes bien, Sakura?

_Ehh...si, claro, ahora, que querias? - dijo mientras con su pie descalzo intentaba arrojar sus prendas intimas bajo la cama.

_Bueno es sobre Sasuke...

_Aja, si – Sakura estaba tan distraida que ni siquiera escucho lo que Naruto dijo – Espera, acaso dijiste Sasuke? Nuestro Sasuke?

_Si, veras...el dia antes de que el se fuera

_Si...

_Bueno, fui a verlo, para desafiarlo a una pelea por tu amor, dijo Naruto todo rojo.

_Espera...tu QUE?!

_ Y bueno... - Naruto finjió no oirla – El asunto que aunque las primeras 17 veces se nego, al final acepto, solo para demostrar que era superior a mi.

_Y que paso luego de que te ganara?

_Ese es el asunto...yo gané.

_Bien, ahora sin bromas.

_No bromeo, Yo le gané a Sasuke

_Pero, como?

_Bueno, la pelea fue larga, y ambos estabamos parejos, pero en un momento desicivo pude apresarlo con mis clones de sombra y lo golpee con una patada infundida de chakra, que lo dejo inmóvil. Despues de eso, apenas si pudo levantarse.

_Y porque me cuentas esto?

_Porque...Sasuke me dijo que no descansaria hasta vencerme, cualquiera sea el medio.

_Ohh...Sasuke...

_Nada mas quiero que me perdones por hacer algo tan tonto, solo querias que sup...

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, porque Sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó sorpresivamente. Naruto no supo que hacer, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras Sakura se apartaba

_Solo quiero que sepas que te agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad – dijo Sakura secandose las lágrimas.

_Ehhh...yo...

_Ahora es mejor que te vayas – dijo Sakura levantandose y abriendo la puerta – es tarde

_Ehh...si claro, adios, Sakura.

Naruto, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio la media vuelta y le robo un beso a Sakura en los labios, antes de salir corriendo.

Sakura, atónita, se toco los labios, que aun estaban humedos, sonrió y se acostó durmiendose casi enseguida, pensando en Naruto.

_Este es el primer relato de una historia de romance que pienso seguir en proximos capitulos, si les gusto, no olviden decirmelo en los comentarios, y cualquier crítica sera bienvenida._

_ImaginationEmpire._


End file.
